Rise of a new Overlord
by NeoAmon678
Summary: Summary: Thrown in Blood prison for a crime he didn't commit full of rage he plans his escape but what de didn't know is that he will get help from an unlikely source Naruto, Star Wars crossover Dislcaimer don't own anything besides the plot of the Story
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Thrown in Blood prison for a crime he didn't commit full of rage he plans his escape but what de didn't know is that he will get help from an unlikely source**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot of this story**

 **Bijuu Talking**

 **This a rewrite of the Original because of plot changes and to deliver a better quality**

 **Chapter 1**

Hozuki Castle (Blood Prison)

For one year he has been sitting in this cell. Because he was framed for attempting murder of the forth Raikage but when he denied having done so no one believed him like always.

He saved them from Pain and even convinced him to revive the Ones he killed and now he was thrown into Hozuki Castle in Kusagakure for a crime He didn't commit. Naruto stood before Mui the warden who had sealed of his chakra with his heavenly prison seal. Behind him was a strange box Mui strapped Naruto onto to a table that was also in the Room and began using Naruto's chakra and channelled it into the box.

Mui looked on as the box started opening spoke "Box of Ultimate bliss give me back my son". It opened but nothing happened no one came out just some dark fog then it closed. Enraged that seemingly nothing happened Mui ordered that Naruto was to be thrown into a cell for later but what he didn't know that something came from the box free something very old.

Naruto cell

In his cell Naruto lied there barely consciousness and in immense pain and soon his world had gone black and he drifted into his mindscape.

Narutos Mindscape

In Naruto's mindscape we find a man clad in full Armor walking through the sewer like mind looking for something. He felt a gigantic force of anger and hatred while searching. He looked at the memories of his unknowing host and got pissed and confused at the same time pissed because how much potential this child has was wasted with incompetent teachers. His teachers may have been strong but almost all were unfit to teach. The only one seemingly competent was an old toad who taught him something that they call Senjutsu which seems to utilize the force to enhance someones close combat fighting abilities to nearly superhuman level and also how the manipulated the elements, fascinating. The confusion came in the part of why was this child so damm naive it was like something would keep him Innocent and forgiving on purpose not even Jedi were so forgiving some of the Enemy's he had faced would be struck down immediately.

No less the Armored figure reached the Cage of the Kyuubi no Kitsune that is what this being is called. Suddenly two blood red eyes opened and it spoke "who are you mortal you're not the foolish brat I call prison, why are you here".

The in Armor clad man spoke" I am Darth Marr lord of the Sith and my reason for being here is you and your host broke my prison with what you call chakra and after searching for through his memories and experience's I decided to make him my Apprentice".

The Fox spoke"Good luck with that this child is naive beyond anything" .

Marr said then" yes I know but something isn't right I feel a another presence here who is influencing him it seems it has a similar age to you" and with that Marr focused his dark powers to pull something out and something came it was a person a man with spiky brown hair, he also possessed stern facial features he also was wearing a Headband. Marr asked "do you know this person Kyuubi" ?

The Fox started growling "Asura what the hell are you doing here you should be dead so why are you here answer me?" Asura answered "hello Kurama you remember fathers prophecy about eternal peace or destruction that will be brought by one his descendants. Naruto is the one so after witnessing his life I thought it was besser help him stay in the light so peace could finally come and so he doesn't got insane. I influenced him to stay forgiving and naive and not lash out so he could fulfill his destiny to bring Peace."

Kurama roared "you fucking idiot so you're the reason my container is an idiot and naive beyond anything and because of your meddling he got us both nearly killed Multiple times be grateful I cannot get out or I would eat you".

Asura wanted to retort but was suddenly struck with a powerful lightning bolt from the other person there but it doesn't feel like lightning chakra it felt dark and caused such immense pain he couldn't even move anymore.

He looked at the man and screamed "stop if you kill me now Naruto will stray from his path peace will never be attained that way".

Marr laughed at that and spoke "Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me".

After hid last line was spoken Marr strengthed the force of his attack even more till Asura's Presence left this mind permanently and Marr couldn't feel it anymore.

Then he turned to meets his new Apprentice smiling beneath his helmet it would be fun to train a new apprentice.

With Naruto

Naruto awoke and felt strange like something vanished from his mind and he started questioning his life. To the point every Challenge and Decision he had faced and came to the conclusion that his life was not his, he always helped others. Only to be mostly thrown away like a tool to be used then to be forgotten about like when he defeated pain saved the village and learned sage mode and he didn't become even a Chunin.

But he saved his friends right, where they his friends at all? "No not really no one knows him at all and thinking back to Hinata she loved the idea of him not himself. And every time he needs their support they let him deal with it alone".

While thinking he suddenly felt a presence that wasn't the fox he stared in the direction of the presence and saw a man in a Dark Armor. "Who are you he asked?"

Instead of answering the figure used his power to show him who he was and what he wanted. Marr asked "Do you accept and become free or not and stay a slave to others your choice".

Naruto thought back to his life again all the Adventures and fights, all the betrayals and he had enough he wanted freedom his own way with determination he stared back at Marr and nodded.

Marr spoke "very well stand up your new way now begins. Normally you would be to old to teach the ways of the sith but being in your mind means we can control time alter it to the point where one year outside would be twelve in here".

Marr used his power to make Naruto six again in his mind to train like any youngling and with that it began from the seven Lightsaber forms to force powers like push and lightning.

But one problem remained thought Marr to himself " how to make a weapon for his student this world was to primitive to build a lightsaber after thinking for a while there was only one choice he needed to craft a Force Weapon from metal and imbue it with the force that will be difficult because Marr had no knowledge how to make such a weapon. But right now he must train his Apprentice to the best of his ability, so the Sith can rise again".

Chapter end

This chapter was Beta Read by Blinkdisel visit his account

The others will follow soon

I want to make the story have more flesh also after discussing also with my friends I decided to chop the story down to a purely star wars Naruto cross to not overwhelm myself

But I will write a Naruto Dynasty Warriors cross

Tell me what you think with comment and reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Rise of a new Overlord

 **Summary: Thrown in Blood prison for a crime he didn't commit full of rage he plans his escape but what de didn't know is that he will get help from an unlikely source**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot of this story**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Hozuki castle Naruto cell**

A year in real time that meant twelve years had passed in his mind since Naruto started his training under Dart Marr and he changed a lot mentally wise he got wiser smarter and colder but most important his sage mode had evolved and allowed him a new form of combat not even his master did know of.

But one lesson was still left and Naruto did know that tonight he must face his master in single combat and defeat him to become a Darklord of the sith and it would be a tough challenge for sure.

 **Narutos mindscape**

His master was waiting already their battlefield would be the dark council room where marr and the other darklords had governed the sith in the old sith empire.

Marr saw his apprentice and waited till he stood at opposite of him both stared at each other knowing what will come and after it only one would stand as the Master.

Marr spoke" the time has come my apprentice for twelve years I guided and trained you in the ways of the dark side till it has become your ally and now your final test begins show me that your worthy of the title Darklord of the Sith" .

With this he ignited his swords with Naruto also activating his blade the duel that would decide Naruto fate had begun.

Marr started off charging at Naruto and bombarding him with fast strike Naruto was fast on defensive mostly parring with his one blade till they got into a blade lock while marr tried a cross cut where both of them tried to bring each other out of balance.

This continued for a few moments till Naruto started gathering the force around him for an attack called force repulsion Marr knew what his apprentice wanted but before he could react Naruto unleashed the attack and blasted him back.

Naruto charged after him to go on the offensive but Marr stopped his charge with a powerful force lightning Naruto raised his blade to absorb the attack and send it back at Marr who used one of his saber to deflect in the direction of a wall.

Then they engaged in close combat again trading blows, strikes and thrusts at each other while searching for holes in each's defence to deliver a decisive blow.

Till they were in an another blade lock just this time Marr was ready for it he deactivated one saber and channelled lighting against Naruto blasting him off his feet against a wall then ripped Narutos blade out of his hand disappointed he started walking to his apprentice to finish him off but suddenly Naruto started laughing.

Marr screamed at Naruto" Why are you laughing " Naruto then spoke "I got one trick left something I developed in private to use for this one moment ".

He started channelling chakra and the dark side around and in his body slowly both powers became one his eyes were now a glowing purple and on the backside of his hands were now two flat 50cm long force blades literally made from the force.

Moments prior Marr wanted to charge his student to stop whatever he was doing but the force of power both energies created blasted him back he stared now in awe and surprised at what was he seeing and readied himself for round two.

Naruto got into fighting stance charging at his master now with both of his powers combined and entering sage mode the real fight had begun.

Marr tried attack Naruto frontal channelling the darkside into his body to get more strength behind his strike but the moment he blocked a strike from Naruto left arm he got blasted back to the opposite side of the arena he corrected himself in mid-air before he got blasted backwards against a wall.

He land with his feet push near breaking point on the surface of the wall "he knew now there were only to two things he could do stalling Naruto till his sage mode run out or use the power now in his feet to lash forward like a spring hoping to catch him of guard he choose second option" Marr thought to himself.

While the first choice was safer Marr was getting tired and the longer the fight got on the greater the chance increased he would lose so one gamble all or nothing. He launched forward with Naruto doing the same.

A short clash and everything was as time made a standstill till Marr fell to the ground and Naruto to his sage mode run exhaustion came afterward.

Naruto walked slowly to his Master to hear his last words he won he had the right to call himself a Darklord of the sith.

Marr lied there in pain he was cut from mid body all the way through would he be not a force ghost he would be dead immediately it was time to give his charge his new name Naruto Uzumaki was dead and in his place was a true warrior he smiled beneath his helmet the sith were in good hands.

Naruto stood beside before kneeling down to his fallen master to hear his last words before he faded into the force.

Marr started talking" I am grateful that I had the honour of being your master you learned fast and with discipline everyday you trained till you reached your limits and beyond.

Like a true sithlord of old but now it is your time to rise leave a legacy befitting someone of your status and one last advice follow only your own heart and ideals and never lose your passion or be controlled by it like many of us.

Now rise Darth Nova be reborn and travel to land surrounded by whirlpools there under a hidden cove that not even the Inhabitants did know of is a star ship it will be damaged this will be your last challenge before the galaxy awaits you have to repair it.

After the last word Marr faded the now named Darth Nova stared where his master did lie moment ago then letting tears falling for maybe the last time in his life Marr had become more then his master he was his father.

He didn't train him he raised him and he would honour his father by making his name all honour then nova meant in old human language new yes a new dark order will be born through his hand he had now to escape to begin his journey.

 **Chapter end**

 **The Energy blades Naruto made where the weapon zealots use in starcraft and no that was pretty sure the only thing I use from the starcraft franchise and before someone saying zealot blade need a special device to be used wrong high Templar like for example Tassadar could do it with out**

 **This was my first fight scene I hope it wasn't too bad**

 **Like leave comments and constructive critic**

 **Still searching a beta**


	3. Chapter 3

Rise of a new Overlord

 **Summary: Thrown in Blood prison for a crime he didn't commit full of rage he plans his** escape **but what they doesn't know is that he will get help from an unlikely source**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot of this story**

 **This chapter was hard to write and I hope I didn't become to bad**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Hozuki Castle Naruto Cell**

Naruto awoke after his battle with his now late master in his cell the morning was coming and the routine he lived for the last years one was repeating itself one final time the tonight his chains will be broken then with the help of the darkside he corrupted the heavenly prison jutsu to the point where it would crumble tonight.

The night came fast Naruto awaited silently the breaking of his chains then the jutsu failed and Naruto got into action cracking the lock silently with the force he started walking out of his cell.

He navigated the dungeon without a problem and reached soon the main courtyard for a shinobi prison was Hozuki Castle poorly guarded a few guards here there but nothing that couldn't be avoided he jumped over the wall and started sprinting through the night.

He runs without a break till dawn came before stopping and taking a break now he had enough space to summon a toad and asked to be reverse summoned to the toad realm a small green toad came Naruto told the toad that he needed to reverse summoned and to talk to the toad elder a moment later he was summoned.

 **Mount Myouboku**

The toad elders Fukasaku and Shima awaited Naruto so that he could explain himself what happened and why he was arrested and thrown into blood prison who was reserved for the scum of the shinobi world.

Naruto walked slowly over to them and sat then down in cross legged position and started telling his tale" Fukasaku and Shima i will tell you now everything that happened to me tills this point and please don't interrupt me".

He told both of them what happened how he escaped that the wishing box was just a prison and that the spirit inside it trained him but he didn't told what he learned from Marr or his name.

After telling both of them what they need to know he said "honoured elders my main reason to come was to say that I will quit being a ninja of konoha they screwed me up far too often.

Fukasaku asked stunned" what do you mean with that my boy"?

Naruto stared serious at elder pair and explained why" first of my full name Naruto uzumaki namikaze no one told me about my family simply saying we doesn't know don't know what pisses me more than that half assed lie or that i was dumb enough to believe it".

He continued" second reason beside you all my teachers either didn't teach me anything useful or did a half assed job at it like Kakashi who was always busy reading his smut and the most crazy thing he taught an a rank assassination jutsu to thirteen year old mentally unstable Sasuke who nearly killed me with it three times.

Jiraiya was mostly busy with peeping for his smut or contacting his spies the only thing he taught me was fixed mostly my taijutsu and attempted to teach me too use the fox chakra, some chakra control exercises and summoning you guys".

And finally he spoke" every time my so called friends need my help I do it but when I ask something they always busy with something or leave me alone like at my so called trial when no one spoke to my defence and don't say anything about Hinata she has mostly a hero crush on because I saved her from bullies when where little children.

"The only ones I still consider my friends in Konoha are the Konohamru corps, the ichirakus and maybe Iruka while I am not sure about him anymore maybe he saved just that the fox couldn't come out" spoke Naruto

Fukasaku became silent his student was more than justified in leaving but he couldn't now with the fourth world war close and the reaming Akatsuki on the run he would be an easy target Fukasaku thought to himself.

Then the Toad Elder spoke" what about your love Sakura"?

As soon he ended that sentence Naruto eyes glared with a frozen look then answered" wasted time I was just her tool to get her love back and all my so called love was a childish crush and a believe then when she could love others would respect me the same with my dream of becoming Hokage it was just too get recognition a dream from a lonely isolated child",

But Naruto Fukasaku started then discussing with his student everything for hours but nothing worked Naruto was as stubborn as a mountain and wouldn't even move a few centimetres that dragged on till Fukasaku had enough he pulled his stick to strike Naruto to get his point across but to his shock Naruto caught it with one and punched him with his other arm that let him sliding across the ground.

Naruto spoke with an look of rage glaring at his former teacher" it look like we can't find a common ground anymore Master right now there's only one solution I can take and that is to cancel the contract so hand me the scroll and don't bother saying something you got your point across but I will stand firm by my believes and as it seems you cannot accept my point without getting violent then I have here nothing left to search for".

Shima looked sad at the two of them that it had to end like this but after looking In Naruto eyes she knew that wasn't a child that was a warrior whatever happened with him while training with this spirit changed him greatly reluctantly she summoned the scroll to cancel the contract and gave him a gesture to come over she spoke to void the contract he must cross his name out with his own blood and he did so.

With that done Naruto was reverse summoned where they summoned him from back where he was he looked at sky seeing at him become night again watching the stars that did strength his resolve again to reach them but first he had reach the land of whirlpools but before he started running south into the direction of the Land of rain.

 **Timeskip a few days later somewhere in the land of rain**

Thanks to the force he could evade any patrols while running he ate what he could find and hunt but suddenly he felt a pull to a location the force wanted him to go there he learned to trust the force so he changed direction and followed the pull till he reached a hidden cave he carefully walked in checking the surroundings.

He searched for till he found a big scroll that looked familiar he opened slowly to not activate any hidden traps it was a list of names most where to weatheredr to read only the last one was readable Hattori Hanzo.

"No it couldn't be true" he thought to himself but It was the true legendary summoning scroll of the salamander clan lied here in this cave waiting for a new summoner.

He wanted to immediately write his name but caught himself he first channelled chakra in it to reverse summoning himself to meet then and ask for allowance to be there summoner then in a smoke cloud he was gone with the scroll.

 **Salamander realm**

Naruto appeared in the realm and started looking around he was on plateau made out of obsidian with long stair downward.

Then he looked into the distance and spotted two big mountain from one ran a lava river into huge stone building from the other the same just that was a water river who split himself with into two one half flowing into the building and the other half down the mountain into the valley.

In the valley he saw standing other buildings one looking like a arena the other one like a Buddhist temple surrounded where both by small houses who looked like human ones.

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming from down the stairs he made himself ready to face what was coming and as it was there it was big red scaled salamander around 16 meters long with as green as jade.

Naruto awaited after he was there he stopped and looked at him and started speaking "I am Youtonoichi King of the salamander clans who are you human and what do you want"

Naruto answered "i am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and for being here I wanted to become the new summoner of your clan I found the contract hidden in a cave but I didn't wanted to sign it without your approval great King".

Youtonoichi stared at the young man before him then said "I know your name but aren't you allied with the toads so what happened that you or them cancelled to contract".

"Would you allow me to explain everything from the beginning "spoke Naruto?

Youtonoichi nodded and Naruto told his tale from beginning till this moment after he was done he looked at .Youtonoichi and asked "will you grant me the honour of being your summoner?

Youtonoichi thought to himself "this young man no young warrior would be great to be a summoner he remembers a of hanzo at his age strong in his beliefs and nearly unbreakable will and great respect for allies yes he would make worthy ally of the salamander clan but they still needed to test him in combat and skill".

Naruto waited patiently for Youtonoichis answer a few moments the King answered" I think you would be great a part of your clan still tradition demands that we test you in combat one of every tribe will face you tomorrow in the arena and before you ask Hanzo was an exception because he saved Ibuse and got a life debt that's was the reason why he hadn't to face the test but now rest I will order that you get something to eat and drink".

With the salamander King left and Naruto sat down to meditate and prepare himself for tomorrow's combat trial.

 **Chapter end**

 **I wanted to do something different why Naruto cancelled the contract between him and the toads.**

 **in wiki Fukasaku is often compared to yoda even when yoda would not lash out like this without a** **good reason like Naruto murdering other people for fun good reason.**

 **But Fukasaku sees Naruto mostly as a child and not as the warrior he had become in blood prison.**

 **so I thought why not let their believes crash to the point where Naruto couldn't stand with them anymore and that was the moment as Fukasaku did attack Naruto like a misbehaving child.**

 **Still searching for a beta and like always constructive critic would be great.**


	4. Chapter 4

Rise of a new Overlord

 **Summary: Thrown in Blood prison for a crime he didn't commit full of rage he plans his** escape **but what they doesn't know is that he will get help from an unlikely source**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot of this story**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Salamander realm**

The dawn came arrived fast Naruto awaited to be summoned for his combat trail to prove he is worthy of being their summoner after a while he felt someone coming it was black salamander around 2 meters long he greeted him and gave him a motion to follow him to the arena.

 **Arena**

Naruto arrived in the centre of the arena who looked pretty much like the one back home the only real difference was that the floor was made out of white marble then he looked at the audience the where many salamanders with different coloured scales red, white, grey and black.

Then the King shouted" my brothers and sister this young warrior came to gain your favour as your summoner and like many before him he must complete the combat trail his opponent will be the leader of the iron clan nobody else as Weapon Master Musashi"!

Then Musashi appeared a grey scaled salamander who walked on behind legs in a human like fashion wearing what looked like samurai armor and a big scroll on his back.

He looked at Naruto and lied the scroll down beneath his feet and channelled chakra in at as soon as he did that the entire arena floor was covered in weapon of different swords, axes, spears you name it was there.

He then spoke to Naruto" chose your weapon this is a duel that will be fought only with the art of weapon combat".

After Musashi said that Naruto started examining the weapons but couldn't feel anything calling to him not one then he sighed and said "the only weapon tape I would be comfortable too use too its full potential isn't there".

Many where surprised to hear that "so what type of do you wield warrior "asked Musashi?

Naruto answered" it's only something I can show not explain" .

"Then show it "spoke Musashi.

Naruto got into sage mode and created his force blades from both of his hands many stared in awe and surprise at that.

Even Musashi "was smiling finally someone who I can use my masterpiece against" he thought to himself.

With that he let other weapons disappear and summoned his master piece it looked like a Jian with an eight-petaled designed guard an emerald green blade and had a wavy as he channelled chakra into it started glowing green and seven glowing spots appeared.

Behold Musashi screamed" this is my masterpiece the seven star sword and with it I will defeat you young warrior".

Both got into stance Musashi did hold with his left close to his head Naruto got ready to sprint at his opponent then Youtonoichi roared" let the battle begin"!

Musashi did move first and swung his sword down a green fire wave was unleashed Naruto sidestepped it while sprinting at his opponent full speed Musashi unleashed even more waves who Naruto all avoided.

When Naruto came close to strike at Musashi brought his guard up to counter the initial strike of his opponent Naruto tried a cross strike certain it would end it fast and that his blades would simply cut through the sword.

But to his shock the sword withstood the strike without getting damaged and Musashi could even hold his own against his empowered strength and was able to push him back a few steps.

Musashi spoke" surprised my masterpiece was created by a secret method only known by me to even withstand the raijin no ken that your weapons seem to be inspired off and I know also about natural energy".

With that the real fight began both of them blocked countered each other in a beautiful dance of death after a few hours both had minor cuts here and there nothing serious or hampering.

Naruto got very tired his moves became sloppy then this art of fighting was like spamming rasengan for days without rest he and knew he would lose to Musashi that was not even breathing hard only sweating a little.

After another full power clash of both them Naruto got thrown back a few meters then Naruto stood up and looked at his adversary his blades fading and spoke "Musashi you won this duel I am at my limit and great people of the salamander clan I am sorry to have failed your trail it's time to end the duel Musashi".

Musashi spoke in proud voice "yes this is the end of your duel and I won but you didn't fail the trail the main goal of this trail was see if you have the spirit of a true warrior but it was also to see if a are humble enough to accept a loss what you did and now I have only one thing left to say welcome to the clan".

Then Youtonoichi spoke up" Congratulations Naruto now rest then tonight we will hold a giant celebration in honor of your new summoner and tomorrow you will get new weapons and armor that fit you".

 **Konohagakure same day**

Tsunade set in her new office in the rebuild Kage tower but had a bad feeling she won the jackpot of the lottery twice and that was a very bad sign and she was right a moment later Fukasaku appeared and looked pissed and ordered her to call everyone who had a connection to Naruto come to the office he had something to say regarding him.

In short amount of time everyone had arrived the rookie twelve with their living Senseis, the Ichirakus, Iruka, Anko, Shizune and the Konohamru corps with Ebisu when they looked ready the elder toad he explained everything and with every minute passed they got either paler or in some cases sadder after he was done everyone looked down.

The Ichirakus felt happy that their favorite customer finally searched for his own happiness but were also very worried that something would happen to.

Hinata collapsed crying she couldn't take what happened and what her love had said.

Kiba was the first to speak" okay so that I get this right Naruto is now a missing and from his point of view nearly all of us hypocrites and will either attack or kill us on sight".

Konohamaru and his friends are also crying that their boss had become a missing nin and canceled even his contract with the toads just to avoid them.

Ebisu didn't have an opinion he doesn't know Naruto well

Ino couldn't understand why he would leave now when he was regarded as a Hero.

Choji simply lost has appetite

Tenten and Neji couldn't believe the greatest knucklehead in all of the world would do something like this or going that far.

Shino saw the logic behind his actions but didn't said anything.

Lee and Guy cried that Narutos flames of youth had burn out and had become a frozen wasteland.

Kakashi got it the hardest his sensei son calling him a hypocrite and a lousy teacher but after remembering all time he spent with him he saw it was true he was totally ashamed of himself.

Anko more or less admired him for doing something she wanted to do often herself till she found her friends.

Shikamaru spoke next" what are we doing now no one of us is able to beat him he will rip us to shreds and talking is also out of the window the only ones who he wouldn't kill on sight would be Konohamaru and his friends that's very troublesome".

Tsunade spoke now "that's why we will send them to talk to Naruto maybe he will be reasoned if not then will take care of that after Tobi and his forces are taken care of but be very careful when you go after him from Fukasakus explanations this isn't the Naruto we know but someone different and his new attitude remembers me on someone who I still fear too this day".

"And who is that Lady Hokage" asked shino

Tsunade gave a short answer" Hanzo the Salamander"

Everyone who heard that either paled or gave a fuck about it like the Ichirakus Naruto had nothing against them so they had nothing to fear for the other ones they really hoped he would never get his hands on that contract and coming for revenge.

With that everyone left Neji carried Hinata back to the Hyuga compound the Konohamaru where going to prepare themselves to go after their boss.

"Tsunade was crying first she lost her little brother again because of her own stupid decision to not tell him about the secret mission and about what was to come should someone hear what happened to Naruto before they could get him back many allies and agreements where because of him and after the war there would be hell to pay for them" thinking for herself.

Shizune didn't know what to do seeing her master this broken she even offered her sake who she didn't wanted saying she wasn't thirsty so she stayed with her and let her crying into her shoulder.

 **Chapter End**

 **This was hard to write I hope it isn't too much garbage for Naruto not winning I aim for Naruto to be powerful not god like I find that way too boring**

 **Musashi weapon is from one piece movie the one with saga it's not cursed here and there were weapons that could withstand lightsaber these were called force weapons to explain while crafting the weapon the force was imbued in it making at nearly indestructible**

 **Yup Naruto will met with Konohamaru and his friends some time but when is for me to know and for you to find out**

 **Link in profile for Naruto armor and his new weapon will look like zeratul from star craft only difference the jewel will be purple same color as the armor the replace the armguards who are seen in the picture**


	5. Chapter 5

Rise of a new Overlord

 **Summary: Thrown in Blood prison for a crime he didn't commit full of rage he plans his** escape **but what they doesn't know is that he will get help from an unlikely source**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot of this story**

 **Naruto gets a new armor in this chapter the same one as an Orochi in For Honor wears**

 **I fixed a few grammar mistakes**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Salamander Realm Next day after the celebration**

Naruto was walking in direction of the great forge as it was called by the locals of the clan after reaching it and going inside he was greeted by statues of white marble of warriors from a age long past before chakra was common knowledge.

After a while walking he came to the centre of the building it looked impressive black marble floor and on both side was a fall one of water to cool new creations down and one of flowing lava to melt metals and every corner was at least one member of the iron tribe working.

He spotted Musashi working on something he walked over to him and spoke" what are you making Musashi".

Musashi grinned and began speaking" just something to keep my mind occupied till you arrive here now come we must chose the Metal for your new weapon follow me".

Musashi started walking and Naruto followed him in the direction of the storage while walking through the storage Naruto felt something calling for him looking around he spotted many metals he never seen before but one was calling him it was violet coloured and looked like a crystalline structure out of Hexagons bound together after grabbing it Musashi arrived wondering where Naruto went he spotted him and smiled he found the metal that was for him.

He taps Naruto on his shoulder and gave a mention to follow him back to the forge so they could start working on his new weapon on their way.

Naruto asked" what's this Metal called"?

Musashi answered short" Dawnstone.

They walked awhile in silence till Naruto spoke up" Musashi when we are back at the forge can you let me forge the weapon and before you ask why my instinct tells me to do it so it truly fits me".

Musashi looked at their new summoner with serious expression and wanted to deny it dawnstone was rare and hard to forge if you don't know how to let him craft just because his instinct tells was idiotic he thought to himself

But before he could speak he thought back when he forged the seven star sword that while using natural energy there was like a whisper telling him to how to form ithe blade like nature itself told him to and Naruto was a sage maybe nature himself wants to instruct him how.

After his inner monologue ended he spoke to Naruto" okay you can try but only once fail and I will do it now come on".

After being back at the forge Naruto placed the Dawnstone metal on the anvil and started calling out to the force to guide him he could he hear a whisper what to do many started to stare at him after hearing the sound of lightning and what the saw shocked them to the core

Naruto blasted huge amount of some sort of lightning jutsu at the material that as is began to melt under heat of the lightning but also at the same time shaping it into a new form slowly it took form of katana hilt with a cross rounded guard who also changed its colour from violet to golden.

But the strangest thing was that small fragment of metal slowly levitated to it who started coming together to create something what looked like a crystal with a black core and an orange outlining after its completion it floated to the still shape taking hilt placing himself into the middle of it before being completely surrounded by the metal enclosing it inside.

After the process was done Naruto could feel the force telling him it was enough he could stop and claim his new weapon so he stopped the force lightning and began slowly walking to the hilt before grabbing it and channelling chakra into it and instantly a cored black blade surrounded by orange outlining appeared he created a force saber he smiled to himself.

Musahi stared at the weapon that has been born a second raijin no ken he couldn't believe it but there it was he collected himself and spoke" a live since a long time but I never thought that I would see that someone will create a raijin no ken"

"So what the blades name"? Spoke Musashi after his first sentence

Naruto answered" Solar eclipse that what it will be called it resemble pretty much one don't you agree".

Musashi nodded then said "come we still need you to get new armour and I already have an idea what would fit I think the best armour for you would be an orochi samurai armour that where they forgotten predecessor of the shinobi still living the bushido code but where also trained in deception and stealth while using poison knives and blades and such things but there were still honourable beyond anything".

Then Musashi left Naruto walked after him to get a new armour and to make final preparations to leave.

While walking he thought to himself „that he needs to make haste then the longer he stayed at the same place the harder would it be to reach his destination but something deep inside of him told him that a final confrontation with his past as a shinobi of konoha must happen to become free from it and reach the stars of infinite possibilities".

 **Chapter end**

 **First of srry for the delay lot of real life stress and sorry I know that this chapter isn't my best of work but I had rewritten It three times till this point and it keep getting worse with every rewrite from it**

 **And I am still searching for a beta pm me if interested and before someone says synthetic crystal are always red no they aren't the colour can be changed while creating it**

 **The colour of his lightsaber is from SW TOR Black Orange crystal because it looks cool.**

 **Dawnstone is from Dragon age Inquisition**


	6. Chapter 6

Rise of a new Overlord

 **Summary: Thrown in Blood prison for a crime he didn't commit full of rage he plans his** escape **but what they doesn't know is that he will get help from an unlikely source**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot of this story**

 **For thought and talking "**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Salamander Realm**

Naruto was ready to leave the home of his new allies with new gear and supplies and a map ready to go out make his way to put his mark into the History of the galaxy with that thought he was teleported back to the cave where he found the contract.

 **Cave in the land of rain**

He appeared in the cave and started moving after studying the Map to look for his options to reach the land surrounded by whirlpools he choose the direct route through the land of fire it was the most dangerous one but the force would help guide him to evade the patrols and hiding his presence with force cloak an ability for sith assassins to become invisible.

 **The Void**

While Naruto was marching to his destination his mentor Darth looked at his progress from the void also known as hell the place for perished dark lords was best described as hundreds of chunks of earth floating around space without stars.

Darth looked at his former apprentice and thought to himself "My former apprentice works fast good but he needs a way to learn the mystic ways of the force like sith magic and alchemy or dark side rituals but where shall he get that knowledge most holocron from this time where destroyed".

While thinking to himself Marr sensed a presence coming closer it was darth Jadus another powerful dark lord second only to the emperor of their time.

Darth Jadus looked at Marr and spoke" You raised a powerful warrior Marr but he lacks the Mystic ways and I know what you're thinking how to provide this knowledge when most wisdom of this kind was destroyed". Spoke Jadus

Marr then spoke "I know you long enough from our time in the dark council you always had an ace up your sleeve so tell me what it is?" asked Marr

Jadus stared at Marr and answered "It is right that most of your knowledge of the dark side was destroyed when the empire fell but the most powerful holocron the telos holocron survived hidden in a forgotten Jedi temple on a distant planet and I know a way to get it to your apprentice" explained Jadus to Marr

Marr narrowed his eyes beneath his helmet and asked" and how shall we do it like you said it's on a distant planet"? Asked Marr

Jadus was smiling behind his mask and answered Marr" I am a master at force teleportation if can teleport from the temple to your apprentice home planet but I don't know where it is but you do and my reason for helping you is simple the holocron was once in my possession and I uploaded my wisdom to by helping you I can also create a legacy for myself ".

Jadus continued" I know we never saw much eye to eye in your time on the dark council but in thing we had the same opinion the empire needed to change I hated nothing more than the anti-alien police of the empire it shouldn't matter with race you belong as long you do job right you get the glory and you wanted to create an empire based of loyalty and passion not of hate and greed so lets us work together for bright empire" spoke Jadus with passion

Marr stared at Jadus for moment and began speaking" I hate to say it but you're right I take deal so let's get to work time is of essence".

With that both Dark lords of the Sith began channelling their combined power to transport the greatest archive of dark side knowledge who existed since the golden age of the first empire to its newest owner Darth Novacum.

 **Back with Naruto**

Naruto was sprinting through fire country at immense speed thanks to force speed and his stamina that allowed him to use the technique for hours while running he felt a presence he felt once it was Karin the redheaded companion of Sasuke.

Naruto was thinking that she could be useful from what he did know she was a skilled medic also she also had much information about the other in Sasukes group he decided to capture her and extract information with help of the force.

Karin was running she escaped from the prison cell she was in with tools that she was hiding in a Sasuke puppet and by faking mental instability so that the guards didn't take her seriously but suddenly while running she felt a powerful energy through her sensor ability but before she could react someone hit her in the back of her neck knocking her out.

Naruto smiled over the unconscious girl and started to use the force to probe her min for information what he found was useful at the very least her companions where just with Sasuke for their own goal like Suigetsu who searched for the seven sword of the mist to rebuild the special unit from mist

Jugo who's clan bloodline allowed him to transform his body into weapons he was also origin of the cursed seal he was only with Sasuke while he believed he was the only one who could stop him from going on a rampage.

And Karin herself just had a bad case of hero obsession because Sasuke saved her in the chunin exam but her skills where interesting she could transfer life force to heal other was good tactician, her sensor ability where fantastic she even could feel him while he was force cloaked her analytical skill was also good.

Naruto decided he convert her to his side she was to useful to let her go to Sasuke for a stupid obsession with a guy who throw her away.

He grabbed her and started running with force speed to find a place where they could hide in till he converted her to his side.

Naruto found an old abandoned hideout he placed her on the ground and tied her up with a rope he found in the hideout and began shaking her to wake her up.

Karin started waking up and was scared who had captured she hoped he wasn't a slaver or worse one of the other village's ninja she opened her eyes and saw someone that looked like a samurai after staring for a while and feeling his chakra.

She knew who this was Naruto the Kyubi container what was he doing here shouldn't he be in blood prison for attempted murder like she overheard guards talking one night and why was he clothed like a samurai?

He stared at her and began speaking" it has been a while since we last met and before you ask why I looked like this broke out of prison and became missing nin also got new allies who gave me that my new Armor".

Naruto continued" now to the important things I want you to join and before you scream that you will never betray Sasuke think good about what was your loyalty and love for him".

Karin was stopped cold in her tracks and began thinking" what Naruto said is true all that she did for Sasuke all the love and loyalty she gave him and he nearly killed her just to kill Danzo and left her there at the Battlefield but was Naruto better I mean he also abandoned his village now to".

After a while of thinking Karin asked why Naruto Abandoned the Village.

Naruto answered her" loyalty I was always loyal to the village and all I got was being their punching bag I even defeated pain created lots of alliances for it but what did I get because someone framed me for an assassination attempted at the Raikage and no one questioned no one stud up for me and I am sick of it I want respect that why I leaved it that ungrateful place".

Karin was shocked to hear why Naruto left his village and was thinking that he was right that he left to search for his happiness she felt his chakra it had changed since last time it was mostly still warm comforting like the sun but there was now something else and it wasn't the fox getting lost in thoughts again.

Naruto felt that Karin got lost in thought again and knew it was time to go for the kill he raised his hand to touch her cheek making her look at him directly while using the force to influence her will to make devoted to him

Naruto began speaking "Karin now that you know what happened to me and see how similar our situations are why not come with me I respect you and your skills and I will never betray you" Naruto said.

While gentle caressing her cheeks with his hand focusing on making his chakra as comfortable and warm as he could while maintaining focus on influencing her subtlety with force to accept his proposal and make her loyal to him.

Karin felt strange in Naruto presence she felt good warm his chakra was inviting and his gently touch make her want to melt right at this spot and everything he said made sense to her she wanted to join him he would care for her maybe even love her Karin had decided to go with him.

Karin spoke" Naruto I will join you even in this short amount of time I felt safer and happier than in my entire time with Sasuke I will follow you to the end of the world".

Naruto smiled beneath his he pulled his hand back and untied Karin then both of the searched the hideout for useful things and left immediately in direction of the next harbour town.

 **Chapter End**

 **Thanks for all the reviews and Favs**

 **First sorry for the wait I hope it was worth the wait.**

 **Second yes Karin will go with Naruto as one of his companions there will be other but she is the first.**

 **Third normally takin the direct is the most obvious thing so none suspects anything.**

 **Fourth this was my first writing something romance manipulation I hope it wasn't that bad**

 **Still need a beta reader pm if interested**


	7. Chapter 7

Rise of a new Overlord

 **Summary: Thrown in Blood prison for a crime he didn't commit full of rage he plans his** escape **but what they doesn't know is that he will get help from an unlikely source**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot of this story**

 **For thought and talking "**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Somewhere At sea**

Naruto was carrying Karin while sprinting over the sea to reach the land of Whirlpools to get the ship while running he evaded the countless whirlpools that seemed always to appear in the direction he runs like some kind of defense mechanism but after running and evading for how kami knows long they reached the shore Karin got down from Narutos back.

 **Land of Whirlpools**

Started marching in direction of the center of the island Naruto felt something but didn't knew what it was after marching for while they came to the ruins of a town both of them wondering what was a town doing here they started searching suddenly Naruto tensed he felt it again something was calling him he knew he need to follow it

He turned to Karin and spoke to her" Karin we should split up and search for anything useful maybe we can uncover what happened here".

Karin looked at Naruto and nodded then they split up.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto followed the call to remains of what looked like a clan compound but for what clan then he felt it again the darkside pulsing screaming at him to come over after reaching a side room of the ruins he discovered a faint red glow running over to grasping it into his hand it looked like a red crystal structure with a strange design and after taking it something happened.

A holographic image appeared and Spoke" All that we know, we shall share freely with you. All we ask in return is that you keep an open mind, and use this knowledge for the benefit of only one being you. It is not out of greed that we ask this of you, but out of respect. Of all those who might have stumbled upon this device, no one are more deserving of our knowledge than you".

Naruto looked at the Holocron speechless and was thinking to himself **"** this was the best find he could hope for then now he could study the mystic arts of the force like sith alchemy and sith magic and if what the guardian said was true that more than dark lord infused his wisdom in this Holocron.

But one question remained why was this here like it was placed waiting for him it then such a powerful dark artifact would have called upon someone wo would be worthy on this planet also if it was longer here the a few days at most he would felt through his connections to the dark side.

Could it be that someone placed it here for him but how could it be that his Master even in death wants to guide him on his path to conquest **"**?

Naruto still lost in thought was stared at by the guardian who than started coughing to get Naruto attention and asked" what do you desire to learn **"**?

Naruto was broken from his trance and started to think what he wanted to learn what would be the most useful skill he could now have he had at the moment enough fighting skills but his greatest problem would be getting with being followed if he need to get supply or resources and there was only one thing that would grant him that teleportation he knew it sounded silly but his master once spoke the force has no limit for them how conquered it.

He stared at the guardian who seemed bored and spoke **"** is there a technique who allows teleportation"?

The Guardian answered" yes there is and now listen this is one of hardest to master to teleport means to move through time and space".

The Guardian continued his instructions and Naruto listened eagerly for his instructions meanwhile Karin was in another part of the ruined village.

 **With Karin**

While Karin walked through the ruins of the destroyed village while using her mind eye technique to search for any form of inhabitants other than animals after marching through the ruins of the Village she felt something a small signature of chakra she came to the ruins of a building and started searching for what was giving of the chakra signature she found a huge room while walking carefully through the Buildings ruins.

While in the room she felt something the faint chakra signal from a corner she walked over to the corner she kneeled down and touched the ground the moment her Hand was on the ground a seal array the ground vanished and showed a secret path to somewhere.

Karin decided to get down and look what down there after climbing down she found an old torch she ignited it and started looking around it looked like a library with many scrolls she pulled one out to look what was written in sealing instructions like how to make a storage seal and other easy things she decided to look through a few more and then head back to Naruto to show her find.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was still in the compound ruins trying to learn force-port with mediocre success small distance he could travel instantly for outsider it would look like he transform into green smoke and appeared somewhere else.

After a few more tries he decided to stop and grabbed the holocron and stuffed it in the bag he found in the old hideout and began searching for what he really came to this place he called at the force to guide him to the ship that should be here somewhere after marching a while in the direction the force guided him he came to cliff.

He searched for with force he felt it something that didn't belong here he could feel it deep in the ocean at ground of it waiting to be brought back to surface he grabbed it with the force and started lifting it.

Lifting the ship was taxing it was big enough that even ground started shaking as it came to the surface it became clear what it was a Terminus class Destroyer Naruto had thought it was just a small freighter with a hyper drive but this was better and worse at the same time bette because it had much more firepower and would help him gaining resources easier but also worse because it needs a lot of crew to function properly but traveling should be possible with just him and Karin

While levitating it to the ground he felt himself tiring the force maybe have infinite power but he like all was just medium for it and so he had a limit till he collapsed but he would not stop he would not fail.

Then he was Darth Nova the future emperor of the galaxy with one final roar he placed ship at the ground and fell to his knees in this moment Karin came running to him looking at him worried before he lost consciousness.

 **Chapter End**

 **After long time finally new stuff for you to read not is surprised this is not bet read yet because my Betas PC broke**

 **Also I decided to change Naruto sith name to just Nova because I got a few cum jokes some are funny most not**

 **Next chapter will come as soon as possible**


	8. Chapter 8

Rise of a new Overlord

 **Summary: Thrown in Blood prison for a crime he didn't commit full of rage he plans his** escape **but what they doesn't know is that he will get help from an unlikely source**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot of this story**

 **For thought and talking= "**

 **Bijuu speaking**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Near the Wreckage**

Karin stared at the now unconscious Naruto and wondered what had happened while she was in the hidden archive when the earth started shaking she immediately stormed out of the hidden archive to find the source and what she saw scared her seeing this gigantic thing out of metal floating towards the island also what was even scarier it was floating in the direction she felt Naruto she sprinted immediately to the Place she felt him to help if this thing was hostile.

After she reached the Place she saw Naruto stand with an outstretched hand slowly moving it around Karin wanted to call him and warn him about what she saw but before she could speak the Floating object came in to vision then heard him scream something before the thing was placed on the ground she run over to him when he collapsed.

After he collapsed she run over to him and immediately applied first aid with scanning for injuries and breathed out in relief that he was just exhausted and lost conciseness from whatever he was doing was is thins thing that was floating just a minute ago he asked herself.

The One who maybe knew what it was is laying unconsciousness next to her she then started to drag him back to the ruins to set up a camp till he woke up and to tell him what she discovered.

 **Naruto Mindscape**

In his mind we find Naruto staring at the Fox his Mindscape had changed a lot the sewer was gon and replaced what looked like a military base of the sith empire a lot of grey metalcorridors connecting different parts of his mind and the fox was now sitting in a giant holding cell with a force field so it could not escape.

The Kyubi spoke first" **Good work you passed from overtaxing yourself again I know you want to leaves this planet as fast as you can but killing yourself isn't helping your cause but that beside the point I have a deal for you I am sick that me and my brother are used as war weapons for this idiots most of call leader so I came up with a plan to end once end for all.**

The Fox continued" **So here's the deal I will lend you my power to end this war and after its done you will bring me and my siblings to the summoning realm and let us go so we can ether make your own realm or join the one we resemble the most it's a win win situation you can get easier rid of your enemy's till this war is over and we can get free and away from humans for a long time.**

Still speaking" **And will use my chakra to get rid of your exhaustion so you can continue to work. Do we have a Deal"?**

Naruto stared at the Fox and thought about this deal yes it was great but also very dangerous not because the fox would try to cheat him no mostly because for the one connected to the dark side rage was trap the more rage the more power you get but if you got lost in it you were as good as dead so he would have to use this power very carefully.

The other part of the deal wasn't really his concern most of the Bijus didn't care for humans and would be happy to be left alone or being with animals they resemble and even if a human would be able to get the contract they could simply refuse to be summoned but one thing worries him his new found allies could come into conflict with one of the species the nine resemble and could be killed.

He couldn't allow that so he had to make sure they couldn't attack the salamander.

Then Naruto spoke up" Your deal is good there is only one point that I must make all nine of you have to swear on the name of your father that you not attack my allies in the summoning realm for no reason the self-defense when they attack you first this part is nonnegotiable.

The Kyubi stared at him for a while and Roared" **Deal with that I Kurama the nine Tailed Fox swear that I will never attack the Salamander clan only in self-defense will I strike at them"!**

After the last word was spoken Kuramas chakra flared to life to heal Naruto and to get rid of his exhaustion the Mindscape faded away and Naruto started waking up.

 **Camp in the Ruins**

Naruto woke up and smelled someone cooking he looked around and realized he was back in the ruins in one of the Building that where mostly in intact he saw Karin sitting beside a campfire in the open cooking something with the supplies he had from the Salamanders.

He stood up walked and greeted her she turned around to look at him she had felt him waking up Karin decided that this time was as good as any to ask him the question that wanted no needed to be answered.

Naruto Karin spoke up" please speak the truth to what is that metal or this strange crystal object I found in bag while searching for supplies it felt dark and powerful also what is your true plan"?

Naruto stared at her and decided to talk to her he felt that she was ready to know the truth and if she felt wanted to betray him he could get rid easily of her or better brainwash her with that in mind he began to tell her the truth about the Prison, the Ship and the Holocron.

Karin couldn't believe what she was hearing space travel mystic energy field that surround us all but it make some sense that force sounded like Nature chakra but space travel she needed to see It with her own eyes but before she could get totally lost in thought she remembered that she must tell him about the Archive she found.

Karin told Naruto about the Archive she has found and the Scrolls inside about sealing and maybe other things she saw him grinning at what he heard and also it seemed the stew she was cooking was done with that in mind the started to eat and spoke what to do next they came to the conclusion that Karin should collect al scrolls in the Archive then rejoin him at the wreck while Naruto was checking out ship to inspect what was damaged.

 **Terminus Destroyer**

Naruto reached the wreckage and locked for slowly walking around he was happy that the ship didn't seemed to be in best shape many holes in the hull from what he could see after a while of searching he found an entrance on upper side of the Ship he jumped he summoned a few clones that should head to the Engines and to the arsenal also the Generator room to look what was intact while the Main Naruto would march to the bridge.

Clone 1 reached the arsenal good thing the one dark side power was a form of night vision with that it was easy to reach the arsenal he opened it carefully and started looking around it was mostly dry and not much was overgrown with sea weed and corals what was o good sign he came across an old droid after inspecting it he saw it was a droid after thinking for a while he saw that this dis belong to the HK 55 series a perfect Killer droid also very capable of repairing and maintaining ships because they used it themselves very often.

With that in mind Clone one used a small lightning bolt to recharge it HK 55 roared to live scanned his surroundings and saw that a meat bag has activated him he stared at the meat bag in front of him and greeted him" Greetings meatbag I am HK 55 and I want to know what before I was deactivated".

Naruto clone explained what had happened to the ship that it had crashed on planet that he was trained by Darth Marr and was trying to repair the restart the empire.

HK 55 answered" Statement okay that means your my new master looks like I get to kill some meat bags again like in my glorious days Master I think it would be best if we joined the clone in generator room to restart the ship".

Naruto nodded to him HK 55 grabbed one old rifle that still worked and followed him.

 **Generator Room**

Clone 2 was inspecting the generator to see if could find any damage till he heard someone coming he turned around saw Clone 1 with a Droid in tow the Droid stopped walking and started scanning

HK spoke up" Analysis the Generator is mostly intact and ready to I will activate it stand back Masters and watch out for lose cables or it fry you both".

With that said HK activated the Generator as is roared to live sparks and charges were flying around then it stopped and did become silent and the light in ship started to go on with the silently agreed to leave in direction of the bridge to use internal sensor for a status report on the ship one clone would get the last one them.

 **Bridge**

Naruto reached the bridge in the moment the power got online the automatic door opened and he walked in the main command center of the ship looked pretty damaged most consoles destroyed lots of holes and burn marks from heavy weapon fire the front window was totally obliterated it look like this ship was boarded and destroyed from the inside.

While continue to inspect the damage HK 55 and clone 1 one came in and greeted him HK walked over to main console to get damage status from the internal sensors after a while he gave his report to Naruto.

HK 55 spoke" analysis Master the ship has multi hull breaches that need to fix up many parts are overgrown with seaweeds and other such things but good news the engine is in god enough shape for close hyperspace travel and the Isotope 5 Generator is undamaged and does have enough energy left to access most resources inclusive workbenches to make the necessary electronic for the ship and another good news is we don't need a big crew for this ship I am able to fly it myself by linking myself to the mainframe".

Naruto was pleased good news he must hand it to the old imperial navy they can build ships lasting this long without so much damage was fantastic he created a few clones and ordered them to repair the ship under HK command while he would get the needed resources for it then he started walking outside and summoned a Salamander.

A little black Salamander appeared and Naruto asked to get this message to Musashi The salamander asked what it was Naruto answered a list of materials to repair what is behind him.

The Salamander left and Naruto sat down to meditate to collect his strength he also summoned the Telos Holocron to him through teleport it was easier to transport objects than people he activated it again to learn more about the dark side.

Karin came later with all scrolls sealed in few smaller ones she explained she learned to make storage seals first so she could transport all easy she asked Naruto how did it go was the ship repairable Naruto just nodded to her while listening to the instruction of the Holocron on something called force net.

Karin also started taking out scrolls to learn one that was the most interesting for her was how to create water with healing properties like the healing hand technique and such things both studied quietly preparing them for challenges to come

 **Chapter End**

 **Wow 2000 word new record I hope I didn't make too much grammar issues**

 **Yes I know HK is overused already and I know I make a bit to easy for Naruto to get the ship repaired but you must understanf me I want finally be free to rewrite star wars canon everything will come confrontation with Konoha Akatsuki and so on**

 **Okay for idea too throw the Bijuu into the summoning real why not they cannot be reached by humans when there in the own realm I always understood the summoning realm is like Oblivion many dimensions ruled by a certain individual or clan so I thought why not used it like that**

 **But it's now long enough**

 **A last to side project I started writing one of the main forces that play a role was first called Padomay lore freak will know what will come next**


	9. Chapter 9

Rise of a new Overlord

 **Summary: Thrown in Blood prison for a crim he didn't commit full of rage he plans his escape but what they doesn't know is that he will get help from an unlikely source**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot of this story**

 **For thought and talking= "**

 **Bijuu speaking**

 **Chapter** **Nine**

 **Inside the Terminus Destroyer with Naruto**

A week has passed since the beginning of the repairs of the ship most of the critical system like life support, engines and navigation systems only the hull would need an another week of fixing to be safe for space travel including the weapon systems.

Naruto sat in his new cleaned private chamber of the ship studying technique scrolls of the salamander clan he wanted to improve his arsenal with the knowledge of his new allies and man was he surprised after he read for something thing the salamander had to offer not just the master forgers with Iron clan.

But also skilled poison masters with black salamanders who had created many gases to kill and immobilize the enemy or weaken show them hallucinations like Genjutsu and the white clan was their counterpart their gases could body enhances through aromatherapy like improved self-healing or stamina regeneration.

The White clan also created perfumes for males and as well females when they were bored and the iron clan had hundreds of weapon style scrolls for nearly any weapon type in existence he studied right now the ancient scroll on the Orochi style.

The Orochi style a style that relies on heavy counter attacks and agile movement to fight multiply enemies why Naruto read up upon sword styles was because after studying the Holocron for a while longer he did converse with the lord of hate Tulak Hord master of the blade slaughterer of armies only using his blade and undefeated till his death.

Tulak Hors explained to him the reason why he was undefeated in combat was because he mastered Juyo the seventh form also Hord explained the reason for it being incomplete was intentional because to become a master of the blade you need to create your own style and that's the reason jyuo was never completed everyone must create their own version of it to become a true master.

While studying a loud thunder roared signifying the coming of a storm and he felt a shift something was coming but he couldn't pin point that it was good or bad with that in mind he continued learning the katas.

 **With Karin**

Karin stood in the workshop HK had set up to create parts for the repair she was working on creating a special weapon for herself a so called chakra bow she found the schematics for it in the hidden archive.

It was able to fire arrows of high concentrated energy made from pure chakra and the effect did change from simply penetrating to other things when special version of chakra like elemental chakra was used to create the arrow.

The entire design of it was incredible complex first a special alloy had to be created to withstand the energy that got channeled for it with an also complex sealing array that collected the free flowing chakra of the bearer to store it and used for later to have multiply shoots.

After melting and forging of the needed alloy in the electric furnace the shaping began it was hard and tiresome the shape had to be slowly hammered into shape while channeling chakra into it to make the sealing array work it had to be first engraved then filled out with a secret formula of ink to be finally burnt into the bow via heating.

It was tiresome but worth it with this weapon she could be a much better help to their cause while forging she come think of what she learned from Naruto what was out there she wanted to see it also be witness to his rise.

She continued the work till it was done after it completion she was proud of herself she created something so powerful she would go outside to test it as soon as the storm ended for now Karin got to her room to rest.

 **Next Day Naruto**

Naruto stood outside concentrating on the Katas of the Orochi style going through testing what would work for his own style it was very complex focusing on brutal counterattacks while moving always shifting the body in ways to either let the enemy's weapon slip past or putting in the bodyweight in such ways to withstand any attack then pushing the opponent back and when he stagger counter with quick and brutal strikes to end him fast.

Naruto summoned Musashi for advice the old Warrior Blacksmith knows a lot about fighting and sparring with him will surely help create it effective.

Musashi appeared Naruto Explained what he was trying to accomplish and showed him the Moves for Juyo and for Orochi style Musashi was impressed how fast he learned the art of the Orochi but creating a style was like forging a weapon it needed dedication, precision, and the imagination to know dream of the shape and form.

Also like in so many things in life the advice of an elder can be worth more than gold Musashi summoned two training sabers and got himself ready to fight his apprentice to bring his new art to life he will later summon a few other good weapon fighters of his clan to improve the new style against multiply enemies at once with different tactics.

 **Karin**

Karin stood at the opposite of her makeshift targets made from some rubble she had collected ready to try it out and to make sure she did do the creation process right Karin slowly raised the Weapon started forcing chakra into it the Seal array started glowing red a red chakra bowstring appeared.

Karin grabbed the string carefully then she started draw the string back like with an loaded arrow a red arrow formed while she pulled back after she drew it completely back after the Bow was ready she focused on the target like a hawk ready to his prey.

After she let the Arrow go with a hissing sound arrow raced to his target and right through it Karin watched amazed at the weapon her family has created no wonder the were feared everywhere if they could create something like this then what was in the rest of the hidden knowledge.

Karin sprinted back to study even more scrolls her curiosity spiked to new heights she always wanted to know where her mother had come from to now their history.

Her mother had died when she was young her Mother never had time to spend with she always needed to work to heal injured Kusa shinobi till she died and after her death Karin was forced to take up that role all the not healing bite marks were examples of that and after Orochimaru found her it hahnt got better she was like always just a tool.

Even when she was with Taka she never felt at home with them Suigetsu a sword obsessed maniac jugo an because of his bloodline instable psychopath and Sasuke a revenge obessed monster who only cared about himself and like Orochimaru all were just tools for him to used then thrown away when they outlived their use.

But Naruto the true Naruto was different yes he had become colder and more calculating but his passion and loyalty remained he just wasn't as forgiven as he once was he now lived by the rule loyalty is a two way road you had to loyalty to him then he will be loyal to you betray him he destroys you easy as it is.

With that in mind Karin started to go to where she felt Naruto and some Salamander clan members while walking she felt something in the west a chakra signature she didn't recognized it felt weak dying she decided to where it was to look what it was.

After Running for a while she came to the coast line and found a stranded ship most of the crew was dead she searched where she felt the weak pulse of chakra she found a young woman with black hair with a forehead protector who resembled a flower she was breathing weakly but other than that doesn't seemed to have any major injuries just exhaustion.

Karin started thinking (one hand she should kill her to keep their hideout hidden but on the other side this woman could have useful information's from outside) she decided to take her to Naruto.

Karin lifted her up and carried her back to the ship to show Naruto their new guest and decide what to do with her.

When Karin reached the Ship she saw Naruto sparring with Musashi to improve his combat skills she presumed they both stopped when they felt her approaching looking at her and her guest she had Naruto walked over to them.

Naruto asked" who is this Karin"?

Karin answered" I don't know I found her when I felt a weak chakra signature and decided to investigate I thought she could be useful for information's that why I brought her here to question her".

Naruto nodded to her with a smile and spoke" good works Karin tie her up and call me when she awakens I will question her personally".

With that said Naruto returned to train With Musashi and Karin left to do what Naruto had ordered her to do.

 **Chapter End**

 **Yes a cliff hanger srry but the chapter was long enough you can guess how the woman is and what will happen in the next chapter and srry for grammar issues.**

 **Leave a review and constructive crisims also I an looking for a new beta I think my old has still a broken pc**

 **From my point of view Juyo is incomplete to be completed so that every lightsaber user can created his own style what is logical when you look at the seven forms**

 **Shi Cho Form 1 Basics strike footwork**

 **Makashi Form 2 Focused how to fight one on one**

 **Soresu Form 3 Dealing with ranged weaponry and enemies**

 **Ataru Form 4 Using your entire Body in combat**

 **Shien Form 5 Counter Attacks**

 **Niiman Form 6 using your surroundings to support you in your fight**

 **Juyo Form 7 Combine what you learned to create your own style from an incomplete construct**


	10. Author Note

Author Note

 **Rewrite is up**


End file.
